Camael
Camael is one of The Powers and second in command. She stands alongside her Powers brethren against the forces of evil and loyal to Archangel Michael. Biography Camael was created, along with the Higher Angels after the Great Old Ones were born and were corrupted by Erebos. Chamuel and the other Higher Angels fought off against the Old Ones and sealed then away in Purgatory. Millions of years later, Camael witnessed younger angels were born. Shee and her fellow Powers were assign as the officers of Heaven and defend the cosmos from evil threats. Camael and The Powers were also under the order of the Archangel Michael, who would lead them into battle in future wars. When Lucifer rebelled, the Powers faced off against their arch rivals, The Grigori and defeated them while suffering a few loss. Later on when the First Demon Incursion happened, The Powers fought off against the legions of demons in Hell (Edom), caused by Samael and Lilith. After the Incursion was over, the aftermath left many Nephilim and Hell Spawns scattered all over Earth and sowed mayhem and chaos. They also noticed the Grigori siring children of their own. Camael, Michael, and the Powers waited for the Deluge to be over and any remaining Nephilims ans surviving Grigori were to be executed. Chamuel slayed many Nephilims and Hell Spawns. Equipment * Angel Swords: Camael wields two primary Angel Swords of The Powers that can kill all Higher Angels, Greater Demons, and other supernatural entities except Primordial Species level Entities or higher. Powers and Abilities Camael is the second Powers to be created and second strongest. She possesses all basic angelic powers but at a higher degree due of being a Higher Angel. * Immortality: Camael is presumably over a billion years old and was created, along with other Higher Angels, predating her after the Old One's creation. She cannot age or wither. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel, Camael cannot be killed by standard angel blades or Flaming Swords. She can only be killed by Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blades. Demon Blood cannot kill her like lower angels. Angelic Runes will hardly affect Camael and dampen her power. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Camael cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. She easily took Zeus's lighting without discomfort when a few common angels were reduced to dust. She and her fellow Powers withstood it just fine. * Advanced Smiting: Camael is capable of burning the insides of someone by placing her hand on their head. She can effortlessly smite all younger angels except Higher Angels, all demons except for Marquis and above, all monsters except Typhon, Ladon, and Smaug, all deities except King Level Titans, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. * Super Strength: As a Powers, Camael possesses vast supernatural physical strength to overwhelm any angel in the Celestial Hierarchy except for Archangels. She can overwhelm all angels except other Powers, all demons, all monsters, all deities. * Swordsmanship: Camael is excellent and one of the best swordsman in Heaven. She wields two primary Angel Swords (Powers). * Wing Manifestation: Camael can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows him to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Camael can teleport anywhere in the universe within his reach and knowledge. She and her fellow Powers were able to travel to Olympus and Asgard with ease. ** Flight: Camael has a pair of wings she can use to travel at high speeds. Her wings are covered in red armor as any Powers. ** Wing Blades: Camael can swing her wings fast enough to severe flesh or release feather blades. ** Wing Shield: Camael can block all incoming attacks or projectiles by concealing herself with her wings, making it impenetrable to inflict harm. Wearing her Powers armor increased the invulnerability of her wings. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: While Camael can break through regular angelic runes meant to confine or dampen her, stronger runes meant to hold Higher Angels can restrain her for a short while. * Magic: Camael cannot be killed by magic or even high level magic. It can only harm or restrain her. Destroying Beings * Cambion: Camael can kill any Cambion except Empowered Cambions or Arch-Cambions can destroy her. * Higher Angels: Camael can physically overwhelm any angel, including Cherubim and Seraphim except for Chamuel, however she cannot outmatch them in other factors and can still kill her. * Nephilim: Camael can overwhelm all Nephilims except by those that are sired by Higher Angels such as a Grigori, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim. An Arch-Nephilim can destroy her. Camael was able to kill off Eliouds since they are young and had no idea on how to use their powers at full potential. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Camael effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy Camael with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Camael can only be harmed or killed by Seraph Blades, Cherubim Bow and Arrows, and Angel Swords. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Camael. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Powers Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:God's Creations Category:Villain